kacey,don't leave me
by hannah.loves.waterloo.road
Summary: i don't really know what this is about because me and my sister are writing it you will have to read it to find out
1. Chapter 1: confusion

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

**Kacey's POV:**

**SHE KISSED ME! Why would she do that? I think I liked it, but there were people watching, including my brother, Barry. I couldn't share my passion in this moment.**

**He ruins everything lately, my shot at having a better education, my reputation as a footballer, everything. I feel I am partly at fault for following his footsteps since I could walk. I felt like I had to as he is elder brother and I wanted to make him proud of me. I know he loves me, but I'm not sure if he is ready for this huge turn in my life; actually, I'm not sure I am.**

**I had to push her off me as it didn't feel right, or it did feel right, just not right now.**

**Dynasty showed up just as I pushed Zoe off of me, she didn't look shocked; in fact she looked like she was expecting it.**

**She grabbed my arm and walked me off the pitch to a place where it was more private, like the PRU room where it was empty as everyone was outside watching the match. She sat me down and started talking to me in a sympathetic yet excitable mood.**

**'****Kace, if you ever need to talk, I'm here.' She told me.**

**'****I, I, I, don't know what happened.' I really did, but I wasn't ready to discuss this, not now.**

**Dynasty's POV:**

**I was just walking past the fields to see how my little sis was doing in the match. I saw the scoreboard and it looked as though the school team was winning.**

**I looked around and couldn't see Kacey anywhere, the players all stood still in confusion.**

**There was a crowd so I went to see what was going on.**

**They were stood around looking at Kacey and this other girl dressed in uniform with a purple streak in her hair.**

**They had just kissed. Kacey looked shocked.**

**Next thing I saw was Barry, and being Barry, he stormed up to the other girl and shoved her off Kacey even more.**

**I walked Kacey away from the drama as I could see this was too much for her and I needed her to know I am here.**

**I thought the PRU room was the perfect place as I could see all the students were outside.**

**I was scared, but also quite excited for her, I think she finally found who she is and I needed details.**


	2. Chapter 2: barry barry

**Chapter 2: Barry Barry**

**Dynasty's POV:**

**I had to tell Barry not to tell anyone else, especially mum.**

**I was looking for him for 10 minutes before I found him sitting in the hall with his head down and his hands behind his head.**

**'****So!' I shouted from the end of the hall.**

**He jumped at the sound of my voice.**

**'****What do you want?!'**

**'****Erm, excuse me, don't talk to me like that!' I said, kinda sourly. 'I was just here to talk to you.'**

**'****Well, what do you want to talk about?'**

**'****Come on, even you know the answer to that one.'**

**He shrugged his shoulders.**

**'****Kacey!'**

**'****I don't wanna talk about her!' he shouted as he stood up.**

**As he was walking out, I said 'Just promise me, you won't tell mum!'**

**'****You can't push me around Dyn! Mum needs to know!' He walked out the hall without saying another word.**


	3. Chapter 3: the big reveal

**Chapter 3: The Big Reveal**

**Kacey's POV:**

**I just got home and everything was kinda peculiar. The sitting room was empty so I walked through to the kitchen and mum was leant against the counter drinking coffee out of her favourite pink cup.**

**She looked up and glared at me, although I guess I expected it as you can't trust Barry not to tell mum about anything.**

**I jumped up onto the kitchen counter waiting for her to say something, I know she had something to say, I could see it in her eyes.**

**She said something rather surprising to me. 'Why did I have to find out from Barry that my daughter has had her first kiss?'**

**I shrugged whilst blushing. 'I just got home?'**

**She looked at me with a smile.**

**'****Wait, wait, wait, so you're happy about me kissing a girl?' I am so confused.**

**'****It doesn't matter who it is sweetie, as long as you're happy!'**

**Okay, this is strange; she has never called me sweetie, ever. Now I know there is a catch.**

**'****Huh?' Am I talking to a clone?**

**'****So, when do I get to meet her?' she asked, still smiling.**

**'****Mum, it was just a kiss. I don't know if it will turn into anything serious.'**

**'****Kacey, a kiss is not just a kiss…she likes you!'**

**I jumped down from the counter, still blushing, and made my way towards the stairs.**

**She shouted me, 'What was her name?'**

**I ran up the stairs, still smiling, still blushing.**

**Carol's POV:**

**She left me at the bottom of the stairs with no answer.**

**I went back into the kitchen to collect my coffee and start cooking dinner. Pasta and meatballs tonight!**

**XXXXXX**

**Kacey's POV:**

**I went upstairs to find Dynasty waiting for me at the top, I tried to walk past her, but it was no use, she grabbed me and took me into her bedroom.**

**'****What did mum say to you?'**

**I don't see how it is any of her business, although it is good to know, someone accepts me.**

**'****She said she wished she heard it from me, and wished me good luck.'**

**'****Wow, are you serious? Mum would never say that unless…' She said, and then looked down at her twiddling fingers on her knee.**

**'****Unless what?' I wanted to know what was so hard for her to say. I have never seen Dynasty as anxious as this.**

**She looked up at me and smiled, 'you know what, it doesn't matter!'**

**She left me intrigued, but I wasn't going to ask any more questions about it because I don't want to see her upset.**

**I got up because she needed space, this much I knew.**


	4. Chapter 4: mysteries

**Chapter 4: Mysteries**

**Dynasty's POV:**

**Why am I so upset over a little thing? It was one thing mum did, and it's in the past, it shouldn't matter, but it does. Why?**

**I never wanted Kacey to see me like this, ever.**

**I was sitting on my bed after pouring my heart into my pillow before I heard mum call us down for tea. I had to take away all the evidence that I had been crying before I went downstairs, but I didn't have long as mum gets very agitated if we leave her waiting for too long before serving up dinner.**

**It took a couple of minutes for me to get my mascara smears off my face, but it was fine, mum didn't whinge at me.**

**I finally went downstairs and joined the others at the table; the food was laid out so we could grab how much we wanted. I was amazed, none of them suspected anything except Kacey, who gave me a caring look.**

**After I had finished my tea, I rushed back upstairs to my room. I don't know how much longer I can hold it in.**

**The tears start gushing as soon as I step into my room; I sink onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.**

**Kacey's POV:**

**I walked into Dynasty's room, not expecting her to be asleep already. She had bags under her eyes, mascara smeared down her face – let's just say, she didn't look her best. I didn't mean for her to be upset.**

**I walked out of her room and saw Barry walking down the hall; he looked at me and tutted.**

**'****What, so we're not friends now?' I whispered to him in a sinister way as not to wake Dynasty.**

**He stared at me whilst nudging me. I bashed my elbow on the door as he did it, I looked back in to see if she had woken. She hadn't.**

**I tiptoed back to my room and sat on my bed.**

**I saw my laptop on my desk and turned it on. Maybe watching some football replays would take my mind off Dynasty's mystery. I didn't turn my TV on as I didn't want her to wake up and I thought I could plug my headphones into my laptop.**


End file.
